Toda la vida
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: La batalla ha terminado y ahora Hermione necesita acostumbrarse al gran cambio. Y aunque sobreponerse a la muerte y a la destrucción no sea fácil, sabe que tiene quien la arrope y le haga sentir que de verdad han ganado la guerra -Hr/R - Post DH- Oneshot


_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son la imaginación y el tiempo libre._

* * *

Han ganado la guerra.

Este pensamiento le cruza la cabeza una y otra vez y su rápido cerebro hace tiempo que ha asumido el mensaje, pero su cuerpo aún no lo tiene claro del todo. Porque aún quedan vestigios de miedo y si alguien se le acercara de improvisto probablemente lo atacaría en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. La guerra ha dejado mella en todos y ella es un claro ejemplo. La ratón de biblioteca, la amante de las normas Hermione Granger ha aprendido lo que es la vida de primera mano. Porque los libros son maravillosos, pero no la habían advertido de cómo se siente la adrenalina disparándose en su cuerpo en cada ataque, en cada huída. Durante meses ha vivido jugándose la vida por aquello que quiere y sólo ahora cree que entiende los grandes héroes de las batallas épicas: ella también hubiera dado la vida por defender su mundo y sus seres queridos.

Detiene sus pensamientos en este punto, intentando apartar la palabra _muerte_ de su cabeza. Imágenes horribles aparecen en su mente y no entiende cómo el mundo puede curarse después de una guerra, cómo la gente puede volver a reír y a bromear olvidando todo el horror que han vivido, cómo se tapan los vacíos que deberían estar ocupados por un ser querido.

Debería estar durmiendo y su cama le parece más atrayente que nunca, pero prefiere sentarse en la silla de su antigua habitación mientras deja volar su cabeza.

Han ganado la guerra. Eso significa que sus padres podrán volver a ser los Granger y que ella podrá verlos de nuevo. Arde en ganas de ir a Australia y encontrarlos, deshacer su propio hechizo y echarse a sus brazos mientras llora y les pide perdón. Pero todo eso puede esperar, al menos por hoy.

Hermione se despereza y decide bajar a la sala común, donde no hay camas tentadoras _(porque sabe que si se pone a dormir por la noche no podrá pegar ojo)_. Una cálida sensación de familiaridad la envuelve al bajar los escalones y casi puede imaginar que es un domingo cualquiera y que cuando baje encontrará la sala común llena de gente disfrutando del fin de semana o haciendo deberes. Pero la recibe una habitación silenciosa y Hermione se sorprende cuando ve a Ron sentado en una butaca leyendo un libro.

No. No _un_ libro, sino _el_ libro.

_Historia de Hogwarts_ reposa sobre su regazo y no debe de haber leído ni cincuenta páginas, pero Hermione siente una tremenda ola de afecto hacia Ron. Su novio. La palabra, tan reciente, le arranca una sonrisa involuntaria. Ahora Ron y ella son novios y en el breve lapso de tiempo que han tenido juntos ya han podido disfrutar de algún que otro beso cargado de timidez y torpeza. Por eso se acerca a él y lo besa suavemente en la mejilla y aparta el pesado libro de su regazo, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Desde hace algún tiempo que se siente tremendamente diminuta en comparación a Ron, pero en ese preciso momento se siente cómoda envuelta por sus brazos, notando que sus cuerpos encajan perfectamente en un tierno abrazo.

-Por fin has empezado a leerlo.-susurra ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Ron ríe, no demasiado alto, pero le vibra todo el pecho y Hermione siente que podría pasarse horas así, él riendo y ella temblando con él como si fueran un todo.

-He aprendido la lección Hermione. No me voy a pasar toda la vida contigo intentando persuadirme para que lo lea de una vez.

En un instante Ron se tensa y cuando Hermione levanta la mirada se da cuenta de que sus orejas se están empezando a poner rojas. Su cerebro hace la conexión inmediatamente y adora a Ron por ponerse colorado por eso. _Toda la vida _suena bien en su cabeza y los ojos azules de Ron mirándola, justo antes de cerrarse y besar sus labios suavemente, hacen que su cuerpo se relaje y no desee otra cosa que quedarse allí para siempre. Ahora no sólo sabe, lo siente, lo celebra y lo disfruta.

Han ganado la guerra.

* * *

**Hola a todos )**

**Bueno, aquí está una pequeña viñeta Ron/Hermione situada dos o tres horas después del final de DH. Adoro a esta parejita, son tal para cual. Por cierto, tengo mis dudas de que el nombre de el libro sea correcto, pero lo he buscado y no encuentro nada y no encuentro mi volumen de La piedra filosofal :(**

**Cualquier comentario, crítica o lo que sea, dadle al _Go_.**

**Espero que hayas disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Un beso :)**


End file.
